Various kinds of input devices for operating a computing system, for example, a button, key, joystick and touch screen, etc., are being developed and used. The touch screen has a variety of advantages, e.g., ease of operation, miniaturization of products and simplification of the manufacturing process, the most attention is paid to the touch screen.
The touch screen may constitute a touch surface of a touch input device including a touch sensor panel which may be a transparent panel including a touch-sensitive surface. The touch sensor panel is attached to the front side of a display screen, and then the touch-sensitive surface may cover the visible side of the display screen. The touch screen allows a user to operate the computing system by simply touching the touch screen by a finger, etc. Generally, the computing system recognizes the touch and a touch position on the touch screen and analyzes the touch, and thus, performs the operations in accordance with the analysis.
Here, there is a demand for a detection device capable of detecting the touch position and touch pressure at the same time without degrading the performance of a display module.